Break Your Heart
by Zawakei
Summary: Denmark x Reader songfic.  Song is "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz.


_Whoa, whoa_

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

You had finally told him your deepest feelings for him, all your love had poured out in your words. Despite everything, you just couldn't deny it anymore. But...

"You know, you shouldn't say that around me. I'll take you in and then drop you at any minute. I'm a player, babe," Denmark took a sip of his cider.

You knew his words were of the truth, it was obvious any relationship with the Dane wouldn't end well. You knew that you would feel pain and betrayal and would never trust any man again. But at that time, that really didn't matter to you, not one bit. All you wanted was to be with the man you loved, even for just a few seconds.

A shy smile appeared on your features and you shook your head lightly before saying, "I don't care about that. I've been though much pain in my life but I will endure it if it means being with you..."

"Hm, all right. You're gonna regret this though..."

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break, break ya break, break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break, break ya break, break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break, break ya break, break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break, break ya break, break ya heart._

You and Denmark had been together for about a month now and all ready you started to wonder if you really had made the right choice. Denmark would be out for most of the day, hanging out with his friends and then would return home really late whilst being completely drunk and well, hormonal.

"Hey, baby? Fancy some fun tonight~?" the drunken Dane slurred.

A sigh left your lips, knowing you couldn't say no to him without making him go in a rage. You merely nodded and followed him as he lead you into the bedroom. It appears that intercourse was the only thing keeping this relationship together or at least that was the only reason you were together in the first place. You sometimes wondered why you even came to fall inlove with him in the first place.

"Oi, are you awake? Or am I just to sexy for you?" a voice suddenly pulled you into reality.

You would just have to put up with it until you both cracked and left or when he would finally dump you. Which was more likely?

_Whoa, whoa_

_There's not point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to erase me_

_I know I got a problem_

_By doing this behaviour_

Ok, now you were furious, absolutely and utterly furious! Not only had you so-called 'boyfriend' disappeared for 3 days without telling you anything but he had also been sleeping other with a load of slutty women! You're teeth clenched and your hands tightened into fists. Out of all the things he had done, this was possibly the lowest. You'd had it with it all! With him and his screwing around!

"Psh, I'm the stupid one? Please! I did tell ya I would do shit like this yet you didn't care and let it all slide. Hey, if you don't like it, leave. I ain't forcing you to stay," Denmark yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, do whatever you want,"

And with that, the blonde walked out of the room and headed upstairs without a second glance. What he said was true, you had told you and yet you just put up with it, staying back and watching. You would have left at that second if it had been anyone else but your body wouldn't listen, your heart opposed to your mind. You growled in annoyance at yourself, you knew you would stay with him. Fool...

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break, break ya break, break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break, break ya break, break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break, break ya break, break ya heart._

_I'm only gonna break, break ya break, break ya heart._

"Listen, this just isn't working out. I'm getting bored and you're getting mad. I'm a player and you're not, it'll always be that way. I think we should just stop this and go our own seperate ways," Denmark closed his eyes, not daring to look at you.

You felt a lump in your throat and a stone in your stomach as your body became numb. He was... breaking up with you? You had been expecting this every second of every day but when the time finally came, it felt so...

"Y-You can't be serious... I mean... I ca-" you were cut off.

"Sorry, min kære. But it's just better this way. See ya around then," he then walked out the door.

You watched at the door closed, him leaving and you knowing he wouldn't come back. He'd find some other woman and she would be his prey for him to feed upon. He would take her heart and break it just like he did you. He broke your heart.


End file.
